


Just came for a visit

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's mum comes around for a visit and spends the day with his son and his slaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just came for a visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story about Liam's past and his parents. I hope you enjoy x

It was a normal day in the Payne mansion, Liam Payne was sitting on the large couch in his library as he read 1984, happy that he could have a day off from running his large company. He was also happy he could spend time with his four beloved slaves whom he cared for all his heart. He had Niall with his head on his lap, fast asleep, while his other three slaves Louis, Sophia and Harry where sitting on the floor, as Louis and Sophia where showing Harry how to play cards. Sophia was telling Harry what to do, while Louis was Harry’s competitor. Liam watched as Harry attempted to find a way to win the game. Liam knew how to win the game so he called Harry to come to him. His youngest went over as Liam whispered, “Use the 8 of spades.” Harry just nodded as he went back to Louis and Sophia. He did what Liam had suggested and played the 8 of spades, making him win the game. “What the hell?” Louis said as he realised he lost the game. Liam just smiled as Harry and Sophia laughed.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. “Come in.” Liam said as the door opened showing Miss Edith, Liam’s loyal housekeeper. “Mr Payne, you have a visitor downstairs in the hall.” She said, confusing Liam. He wasn’t expecting any visitors today and he hadn’t spoken to any of his colleagues today. “Alright I’ll come down to see them now.” Liam said as he stood up and left his slaves in a room. He walked downstairs to the hallway and was surprised to see who was there, it was his mother. Karen Payne stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at the beautiful pictures on the wall. “Mum?” he said as Karen turned around and smiled at her only son. “Baby, it’s so nice to see you.” She said as she went to Liam and gave him a tight hug.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” Liam asked confused, as she usually would ring before she came around. “I’ve just come for a visit, is it illegal for a mother to see her own son unannounced?” Karen asked, making Liam roll her eyes. “No its not, I’m sorry. Where’s dad?” “Oh he’s at this big golf tournament today; you know what he’s like with his golf. So I thought I would see my baby boy.” “Mum, I’m 33; I’m not exactly a baby anymore.” Liam said, to his loving mother. “You’ll always be my baby, no matter how big and successful you are.” Liam just smiled at his mother, he truly loved this woman and he never knew what he would’ve done without her or his father.

“So how are the slaves, sweetie? Are they inside?” Karen asked, since Liam bought the slaves, Karen had become very close to the slaves. Whenever she came around Liam’s house, she would spend a lot of time with them; she would talk to them about anything and dote on all four of them. Liam always liked how much his mother cared for the slaves and treated them with respect."They're upstairs, I can bring them to see you." Liam thought for a second. "I'll get Caroline to get you some tea in the garden? I'll just be a minute." Karen just nodded as Liam went upstairs.

Liam went back to the library to see the four slaves still in the same place as he left them. Louis, Sophia and Harry looked up when the door opened as Liam went to Niall to wake him up. "My mother is here, she wants to see you all." He said to all four of them as Niall started to wake up. The four slaves all looked excited at the fact that Mrs Payne was here to see them, as she was a very kind woman. The slaves made sure they all looked presentable for their guest as Liam took them down the stairs.

When Liam and the slaves went to the garden, they could see Karen sitting at the white garden table, a tray of tea was on the table as the older woman was enjoying her own cup of tea. "Hey mum." Liam said, making her look up as she saw the slaves. "Oh there they are." She said happily, standing up and going over to them. Karen always gave the slaves a hug when she sees them. She first hugged Louis who was closest to her. 

"Oh Louis how are you? You're looking a little thin? Is my son feeding you enough?" Karen asked a little concerned. "Don't worry Mrs Payne, he's feeding me plenty." Louis replied smiling. Karen then went to Sophia. "Oh Sophia, you are looking so beautiful. Let me tell you one thing, make the most of your beauty, it all goes when you turn 40." Sophia just laughed and said hello and the went to Niall. "Niall, how is my favourite Irish person?" "I'm very good Mrs Payne thank you." And finally, Karen went to Harry. "And how is young Harry?" Karen asked softly to the youngest boy. "I'm very good Mrs Payne. Thank you." Harry replied softly.

Liam had realised that his mum adored Harry. She took extra care of Harry because she understood that Harry had a few problems and she treat him like a grandson. Karen just smiled at the four slaves as she sat back down. "So Liam tell me, how is that little company of yours doing?" She asked, making Liam roll his eyes. "Mum, I've told you many times, it's not exactly little anymore." He said. "Oh please, I remember when your company was just in our garage and you and Andy would do it at night after university." The slaves just smiled at their master's mother. "Well mum that was a long time ago and a lot has changed." Liam said. He said down next to his mother, hopefully enjoying the rest of the day.

For the next hour, Louis and Niall ended up playing football, while Karen showed some flower arranging skills. (A new hobby of her's.) Liam was beside them looking at his phone, while he had a sleeping Harry by his side. "Have you seen a doctor about Harry's tiredness?" Karen asked her son. "I haven't mum, I think he's alright, he just likes to sleep." Karen wasn't convinced. "I'm not sure love, I've heard having too much sleep can cause more damage then having less sleep." "Mum, you've really got to stop reading health magazines, Harry is just fine, he just enjoys sleeping." Liam decided to change the subject.

"So how's the new house mum?" He asked. "Oh it's lovely sweetheart, but you know you didn't have to buy it for us." Since Liam had become a successful business man, he had bought his parents two homes in the country side. "I wanted to buy it for you. You and dad both deserve it." Liam said, making Karen smile. "I know you do." She looked over to Sophia. "When Liam was 16, he promised us that he would buy us a new house when he makes a load of money." Sophia just smiled at her master. "Well mum, it happened and now I have bought you that home." Liam said, smiling back at Sophia. 

Later that day, Liam, his mother and the slaves enjoyed a nice lunch of sandwiches outside. Karen spoke to each slave at a time, wanting to make sure she spent as much time with all of them. After their lunch, all four slaves where enjoying a game of football while Liam and Karen where sitting at the table talking. "Have you met any nice girls lately?" Karen asked, making Liam look at her. "No mum, I've been to busy with work and the slaves to date. Besides, that last few girls I've dated have only wanted me for my money.

This was true for Liam, since he made a lot of money, all women wanted him for was so they could get rich quick then divorce him and get half his money. That was why he never enjoyed the dating world. "Liam there has got to be someone out there for you, there always is. Besides, I'm still waiting for a grandchild of you and I'm not getting any younger to be the best nana in the world." 

Liam just rolled his eyes, he knew his mother had been going on about him having a child for a while. Ever since one of her friends, became a grandmother, Karen had been wanting to become one ever since. She would talk about it to her friends, try to set Liam up with someone in her village (Liam was even sure he saw a new baby onesie in his parent's house the last time he was around. Maybe that's why she was so attached to the slaves, like they were temporary grandchildren to her "I'm not ready yet, maybe a few more years." Liam just said as he noticed Karen was looking over to the slaves, particularly to Sophia. 

"How about Sophia gives you the child?" Karen asked, making Liam spit out his tea he was drinking. "What?" Liam said in shock. "I said how about Sophia had your child?" Karen repeated. Liam couldn't say anything, too shocked to speak. "You want me to get my slave pregnant?" Liam asked. "Well why not? She's a good girl who is healthy. What more do you want?" Karen said, smiling a little. 

Liam just thought for a moment, he had never imagined getting Sophia pregnant before and he couldn't imagine what would happen in his life if she had his child. He had a million questions in his head, he didn't know how the boys would react to it. It felt all confusing and decided not to think about it anymore. "Mum, you will have to wait a few more years for a grandchild, but I can't have a child with Sophia, I think it would be wrong." Karen just sighed, looking really sad. "Ok darling it's your choice." She replied, looking back to the slaves. 

Later that day, everyone was back in the house as it gotten a little cold. Liam, Karen and the slaves where now in the living room as Niall told one of his stories from Ireland. Everyone always enjoyed listening to them and Karen enjoyed them as well every time she came around. "And so," Niall said in a dramatic voice. "Young Seamus o'donnily had a very difficult choice to make, which broad should he stay with? The beautiful Mary who was pregnant with his child or the ugly Maria, who was also pregnant with his child. It was a tough decision. So he decided to run away with the local milk lady. And to this day no one knew where Seamus is."

Everyone just laughed and applauded Niall for his story. "And if you think that is shocking just wait till you here the story of Paddy McGuire and the mysterious disappearance of his private parts while he was in England." Everyone started to laugh when Liam's phone went off. He stood up and went out of the room. "Hello?" Liam asked as he answered the phone. "Liam, it's your dad." Geoff Payne said."Oh hey dad. How are you?" Liam asked. "I'm good son. Have you heard from your mother? I've been trying to ring her but there's no answer on her phone." Liam smiled a little because he knows his mum was notorious for not taking her mobile phone anywhere.

"She's here dad don't worry. She's been here all day. Are you still at the golf course?" "Yeah me and some of the lads stayed for a pint. Oh tell your mother I'm getting me and her a curry for tea." "Alright I'll tell her. Ok you won't believe who was at the club today." Geoff said. "Who dad?" Liam asked. "Paul Johnson, you know Steve's dad, who you use to go to school with." "Yeah I remember Steve, what was his dad was saying?" "Apparently Steve ain't doing good, he's on benefits, been arrested twice for drugs and he's gotten three different women pregnant. It's funny when I talk about you and all the dads are jealous." Liam just sighed. "Dad I wish you didn't do that, it's cruel." "No it's alright, besides you earned all that money from your hard work, we raised you well."

Liam knew that was right. Unlike most self made millionaires who had either terrible backgrounds or was fed with a silver spoon, Liam had a very normal upbringing. Both his parents where hard workers and he was very close to each of them as a child. Although they weren't super rich, the Payne family lived a fairly normal working class life. And when Liam dropped out of university to pursue he ambition to run his own company, both his parents where supportive of his decision. Now with Liam making a lot of money, So he wanted his parents to retire early and enjoy themselves after so many years of hard work. So now Karen and Geoff enjoyed a happy retirement, while Karen enjoys her many clubs and the Women's institute, Geoff enjoys playing golf and being with old friends.

"Well that's fine dad, I'll let you get back to your pint. I'll tell mum you call. See you later." Liam said. "Goodnight son." Geoff said as he put the phone down. He went back into the living room to see Niall had finished his story and the small group where clapping for him. "Who was that love?" Karen asked her son. "It's just dad he was wondering where you were at." Liam sat back down. "I was you used that phone I got you, it's very useful." "Oh no Liam, them damn things will be the end of me." Karen replied, making Liam smile. 

Soon enough, Karen was leaving the house, wanting to get back to her husband. She was saying goodbye to Liam and the slaves as she was giving the slaves a hug. "It was so nice to see you all today." Karen said as she hugged Harry the last. "It was nice to see you too Mrs Payne." Louis said, making Karen smile. She then went to her son. "I'll see you soon Liam. Are you coming for Sunday dinner next week? Your Auntie Susan is coming over." Karen asked. "I'll see you mum, I'll give you a call before then." Liam kissed his mother on the cheek as she left the house to drive home. "Bye mum." Liam called from the door. "Bye Liam." Karen replied as she went into her car and drove off. 

Later that night, after he said goodnight to the slaves and got them to bed, Liam was laid in his bed by himself, thinking of what his mother said about having a child with Sophia, he had always wanted children but unfortunately he couldn't find the right person to settle down and it put him off getting married. He started to imagine a pregnant Sophia in his head, her holding a small child in her arms and being an amazing mother. Liam tried to stop thinking about about it and even when he fell asleep, he still couldn't stop thinking about it, could he really have a child with Sophia?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about Sophia having a baby? Would anyone like that?


End file.
